1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an air-cooling system for fluidic machine, and more particularly, to an air-cooling system for fluidic machine, in which coolers are arranged to face each other, forming a space for cooling, so that cooling performance and scalability may be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air-cooling system may include a heat exchanger for heat exchange between a high temperature process gas, that is, a high-temperature and high-pressure compressed air, and a low temperature cooling gas, that is, surrounding atmosphere and a fan/motor driver for supplying surrounding air to the heat exchanger.
A turbo compressor, as a typical energy apparatus, has compression stages of a first stage, a second stage, and a third stage. In each compression stage, the temperature of a process gas increases as the process gas is compressed to a high pressure. Accordingly, a step for cooling the process gas in between the compression stages, and a step for cooling oil used in the turbo compressor, are required. The turbo compressor requires a cooling system for handling at least four cooling stages. There is a need for a cooling system technology that enables excellent cooling performance while enabling compact layout design and easy maintenance and repair.
To realize cooling at the four stages, a layout structure of stacking a plurality of heat exchangers in a box type arrangement is used to increase cooling efficiency. However, such a box-type layout structure may present an obstacle to scalability of a compressor for increasing the number of stages of the compressor. In other words, in order to scale up a compressor, new heat exchangers must be manufactured and assembled by disassembling all the heat exchangers stacked in a box type arrangement, and thus, scalability of the compressor and the cooling system is lowered.
Furthermore, when the box type layout structure of stacking a plurality of heat exchangers is used, only one blower is installed due to limited space. Accordingly, when a motor of the blower has trouble, the entire cooling system malfunctions. Also, it is difficult to effectively deal with the case of increasing capacity of the heat exchanger. For example, to cope with an increased capacity of the heat exchanger, an operating speed of the blower might simply be increased, but this results in increased operating noise of the blower as well.
Furthermore, in the box type layout structure of stacking a plurality of heat exchangers, maintenance and repair of a motor arranged in a box-shaped space is inconvenient and, when the blower or the motor goes out of order, it is practically impossible to access the blower or motor to replace a corresponding part of the blower or motor. In order to replace or repair the part, pipes of the heat exchanger need to be disassembled and a structure for supporting the heat exchanger needs to be entirely disassembled and thus work itself is very complicated and time consuming.